Wreck-It Ralph 2
Wreck-It Ralph 2 'is an upcoming 3D Disney animated feature released in 2016. It is the sequel to the 2012 animated film, Wreck-It Ralph. Synopsis The arcade is having a grand re-opening after Mr. Litwak bought some new equipment that lets you play PlayStation and X-Box games in an arcade (coins excluded). This gives enough time for the characters to get to know each other only for two weeks until the grand re-opening starts. Characters Main Characters *Wreck-It Ralph *Fix-It Felix, Jr.. *Vanellope von Schweetz *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun Bad-Annon Support Group The group has been expanded to new villains *Bowser *Clyde *Dr. Eggman *Herbert P Bear *Klutzy *M. Bison *Red Falcon *Grand Master Meio *Dragonninja *Metroid *Ridley *Rolento *Sodom *Poison *Hugo Andore *Neff *Kano *Cyril the Zombie *Saitine *Mishaela the Sorceress *Chaz *Coily *Zangief *Beholder *Ganondorf *Doppelganger *The Brickster *Colonel Radec *Darth Vader *Dr. Nefarious **Lawrence *Mordroc *Jafar *Nasira *Nightmare *Soul Edge *Kazuya Mishima *Airi from Queen's Blade *Frank the Heartless *PVZ Zombie *Albert Wesker *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Ursula *Maleficent *Cruella De Vil *Captain Hook *Master Xehanort *Discord *Tobi/Obito Uchiha *Darkrai *Genesect *Mewtwo *Freddy Krueger *Ash Crimson *Kintaro *Alpha-152 *Magneto *The Magician *Lex Luthor *The Joker *Mephiles the Dark *Alessa Gillespie *Pyramid Head *Silent Hill Nurse *Slenderman *Count Dracula 'Other Characters 'Disney' *Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey & Minnie Mouse/Sorceress Minnie *Donald Duck & Daisy Duck *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles *Scrooge McDuck *Heuy, Dewey, and Louie *Webby Vanderquack *Goofy *Max *Duffy Bear *Sora *Kairi *Riku *Master Xehanort *Frank the Heartless *Snow White & Prince Frederick *Cinderella & Prince Charming *Princess Aurora & Prince Phillip *Princess Ariel & Prince Eric *Princess Belle & Beast/Prince Adam *Aladdin & Princess Jasmine *Pocahontas & John Rolfe *Fa Mulan & Li Shang *Princess Tiana & Prince Naveen *Rapunzel & Flynn Rider *Bambi & Faline *Spring Sprite *Pinocchio *Hercules & Megara *Lady & Tramp *Alice *Blue Fairy *Kenai & Nita *Koda *Black Barty *Fortune Red *Karen the Park Guide *Yetis *Maleficent *Ursula *Nasira *Jafar *Captain Hook *Hades *Chernabog *Cruella De Vil *It's a Small World dolls *Golden Ticket *Extreme Skate Crew *Leslie from Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure *Hamish from Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure *Cap'n Salty from Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure *Shopkeeper McDougal from Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure *Jimmy Nokia from Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure 'Square Enix' *Geno *Cloud *Arieth *Lara Croft 'Marvel' *Spider-Man *Captain America *Iron-Man *Hulk *Venom *Wolverine *Magneto *Thor *Loki *Deadpool *Dr. Doom *Ms. Marvel *Human Torch *Ghost Rider 'LucasArts' *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Yoda *Chewbacca *Jar Jar Binks *C-3PO *R2-D2 & R2-KT 'Toei' *Goranger *JAKQ *Battle Fever J *Denjiman *Sun Vulcan *Goggle Five *Dynaman *Bioman *Changeman *Flashman *Maskman *Liveman *Turboranger *Fiveman *Jetman *Zyuranger/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Dairanger *Kakuranger/Aquitian Rangers *Ohranger/Zeo Rangers *Carranger/Turbo Rangers *Megaranger/Space Rangers *Gingaman/Galaxy Rangers *GoGoFive/Lightspeed Rangers *Timeranger/Time Force Rangers *Gaoranger/Wild Force Rangers *Hurricanger/Ninja Storm Rangers *Abaranger/Dino Rangers *Dekaranger/S.P.D. Rangers *Magiranger/Mystic Rangers *Boukenger/Overdrive Rangers *Gekiranger/Jungle Fury Rangers *Go-Onger/RPM Rangers *Shinkenger/Samurai Rangers/Super Samurai Rangers *Goseiger/Megaforce Rangers *Gokiager *Go-Busters *Kyoryuger *AkaRed *VR Troopers *Big Bad Beetleborgs *Beetleborgs Metallix *Shadowborg *Mantrons 'Nintendo' *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Bowser *Wario *Ness *Ninten *Lucas *Link *Zelda *Sheik *Ganondorf *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *King K. Rool *Waluigi *Fox McCloud *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Escargoon *Samus Aran 'Sega' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Queen Aleena the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Cosmos the Seedling *Dr. Eggman *Opa-Opa *NIGHTS *Alex Kidd *Neff *Mishaela the Sorceress *Velociraptor from Jurassic Park 'Atari' *Pong Paddles *Roadblasters racer *Roadburners racers 'Sanrio' *Hello Kitty *Dear Daniel *Badtz-Maru *My Melody *Keroppi *Pochacco *Pekkle 'Warner Bros.' *Bugs Bunny *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck *Plucky Duck *Elmer Fudd *Tweety Bird/Hyde Tweety *Sylvester *Granny *Porky Pig *Yosemie Sam *Pepe Lepew 'DC Comics' *Batman *Green Lantern *The Joker *Alfred *Sinestro *Aquaman *The Riddler *Catwoman *Poison Ivy *Black Manta *Scarecrow *The Flash *Mirror Master *Captain Cold *Robin *Starfire *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Terra 'Capcom' *Megaman *Zero *Dr. Willy *Ryu *M. Bison *Ken *Chun-Li *Zangief *Sakura *Mike Haggar *Cody Travers *Guy *Poison *El Gado *Rolento *Hugo Andore *Sodom *Morrigan Aensland *Felicia *Leon Scott Kennedy *Chris Redfield *Albert Wesker *Licker *Nemesis *Strider Hiryu *Option A *Option B *Option C *Mecha Pon *Solo *Tong Pooh *Grand Master Meio *Sakura Kasugano 'Taito' *Zac *Mel *Jack 'O Colson *Tiki *An alien from space invaders *Bubble Bobble protagonists 'Bluth Group' *Fievel & Cholena *Mrs. Brisby: Fievel's adoptive mother *Justin *Teresa Brisby *Martin Brisby *Cynthia Brisby *Timmy Brisby *Littlefoot & Ali *Shorty *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Guido *Ruby *Chanticleer *Goldie Pheasant *Edmond Cat *Patou *Snipes *Peepers *Thumbelina & Prince Cornelius *Dirk the daring *Princess Daphne *Ace (changes into Dexter at some points of the movie) *Officer Kimberly *Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Crazy Legs 'Midway' *Kano *Smoke *Raiden *Sonja *Kintaro *Motaro *Scorpion *Kitana *Paperboy *Bartender 'Namco' *Pac-Man *Ms. Pac-Man *Clyde *Inky *Blinky *Pinky *Sue *Taizo *A Pooka *A Fygar *Skiers from Alpine Racer 2 *Alisa Bosconovitch *Ling Xiaoyu *Lili Rochefort *Kazuya Mishima *Jin Kazama *Heihachi Mishima *Nightmare *Soul Edge *Tira *Cervantes de Leon *Valkyrie *Airi from Queen's Blade *Huit and Vante *Alleyne *Nowa *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Tobi/Obito Uchiha *Madara Uchiha (non-speaking cameo) *Orochimaru 'Gottlieb' *Q*bert *Coily *Slick *Ugg *Sam 'Konami' *Frogger *Bill Rizer *Lance Bean *Red Falcon *Afro *Christina "Lady" Azcona *Dread Snake *Janet Lyze *Tracy Lyze *Yuni Berth *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael *Solid Snake *Kasumi *Ayane (Ninja Gaiden version) *Apha-152 *Hayabusa Ryu *Alessa Gillespie *Pyramid Head *Nurse *Numb Bodies *Count Dracula from Castlevannia *Peacock from Skullgirls 'Data East' *Peter Pepper *Jinborov Karnovski *Striker *Blade *Dragonninja 'ArcWorks System' *Dizzy *Testament *Jam Kuradoberi *Noel Vermillion *Makoto Nanaya *Taokaka *Platinum the Trinity *Robo-Ky *Faust *May *Sol Badguy *Ky-Kiske *Sin *Millia Rage (Xrd Sign version) 'SNK' *Mai Shiranui *Terry Bogard *Andy Bogard *Joe Higashi *Kyo Kusanagi *Iori Yagami *Athena Asamiya *The Guy from Metal Slug *Haomaru *Ash Crimson *Shen *Duolon *Yuri Sakazaki *King *Rock Howard *Ralph Jones 'Blizzard North' *Satine 'Mojang' *Steve *Creeper *Zombie *Enderman *Enderdragon *NPC Villager 'Playstation' *Ratchet *Clank *Captain Qwark *Dr. Nefarious: New member of the Bad-Anon support group *Lawrence *Sly Cooper *Bently *Murray *Carmelita Fox 'Naughty Dog' *Jak *Daxter *Crash Bandicoot *Metalhead *Nathan Drake *Elena Fisher *Sully 'Harmonic Vision (Music Ace)' *Maestro Max: Conductor of the Game Theater orchestra pit 'Club Penguin EPF' *Agent Mddonalds *G the Gadget Guy *Jet Pack Guy *Dot *Rookie *Herbert P Bear (in the Bad-annon) 'Miscellaneous' *Skrillex *Slenderman *Yuka Takeuchi *Goddess Ilias *Mappy *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Applejack *Rarity *Optimus Prime *Megatron *Bumblebee *Starscream *Ratchet *Shockwave *Beatrice Voice Cast *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Tara Strong as Zac and Mel, Hello Kitty, Bowser Jr. from the Mario series, Twilight Sparkle, Melody, Harley Quinn, Bailey from Line Rider, Alessa Gillespie and Dot. *Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog and Golden Ticket from Disneyland Adventures. *Samuel Vincent as the singing voice of Sonic the Hedgehog and Gloyd. *Corrine Orr as Sonia the Hedgehog. *Jaleel White as Manic the Hedgehog. *Debi Mae West as Queen Aleena the Hedgehog. *Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog. *Frank Welker as Steve from Minecraft, Godzilla, Megatron, Genesect, Nightmare from Soulcalibur, Nemesis from Resident Evil, Velociraptor from Jurassic Park & Kintaro. *Raymond Persi as Mayor Gene, a Nicelander who lives within the game Fix-It Felix, Jr., and a zombie. *Grant Goodeve as Arte Fact, and Dr. Quincy Quack from Webkinz, and Wolf from Star Fox. *Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby. *Christine Valenzuela as Noel Vermillion & Dizzy from Guilty Gear. *Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi from Yoshi, and Mario series. *James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet from Ratchet & Clank and Agent Mcdonalds. *David Kaye as Clank from Ratchet & Clank. *Jim Ward as Captain Qwark. *Tom Kenny as Gary the Gadget Guy, and Bosh from Line Rider. *Reuben Langdon as Dragonborg/B-Fighter Yanma and Ken Masters from Street Fighter. *Fred Tatasciore as Chaz from Line Rider. *Ted Lewis as King Dedede from Kirby and Rookie. *Eric Stuart as Meta Knight from Kirby and Jet Pack Guy. *Erika Fong as Karshasa from Tiny Castle, Canidragon from Dragonadopters. *Peter New as Cyno from Tiny Castle and Snazzy. *Kenny James as Bowser from Super Mario Bros. *Eric Goldberg as Tweety Bird/Hyde Tweety from Sylvester and Tweety in Cagey Capers. *Lorna Pomeroy-Cook as Officer Kimberly form Space Ace. *Vera Lanpher-Pacheco as Princess Daphne from Dragon's Lair & Airi from Queen's Blade. *Amy Palant as Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog. *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose from Sonic The Hedgehog. *Rich Moore as Zangeif from Street Fighter. *Devadas "Deva" George as Blinky and Inky from Pac-Man. *Kevin Deters as Clyde from Pac-Man. *Grey DeLisle as Sue from Pac-Man, Silent Hill Nurse & Morrigan Aensland. *Brian Kesinger as Kano from Mortal Kombat. *Martin Jarvis as Satine from Diablo. *Kari Wahlgren as Misheala from Shining Force. *Gerald C. Rivers as M. Bison from Street Fighter and Klutzy. *Nolan North as Tobi/Obito Uchiha (credited as Madara Uchiha), Deadpool & Frank the Heartless. *Maurice LaMarche as the Bartender from Root Beer Tapper's. *Katherine Von Till as Snow White & Alisa Bosconovitch. *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella. *Kate Higgins as Aurora. *Kazumi Evans as the singing voices of Cinderella, Aurora, & Dizzy. *Jodi Benson as Ariel. *Julie Nathanson as Belle. *Linda Larkin as Jasmine. *Liz Callaway as the singing voice of Jasmine. *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas. *Judy Kuhn as the singing voice of Pocahontas. *Ming-Na as Fa Mulan, Kasumi from Dead or Alive & Ling Xiaoyu. *Lea Salonga as the singing voice of Fa Mulan & Vanellope. *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana. *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel & King from King of Fighters. *Sean Pertwee as Colonel Radec from Killzone, Ralph Jones, Solid Snake, Chris Redfield & Master Chief from Halo. *Robert Eglund as The Vulture, Freddy Krueger & Darkrai. *G.K Bowes as Felicia from Darkstalkers, Makoto Nanaya, Taokaka & Sunflower from PVZ. *Armin Shimerman as Dr. Nefarious from Ratchet & Clank and Herbert P. Bear. Category:Miscellaneous Pages Category:Wreck-It Ralph 2